Halloween II/Lyrics
Hook I ain't going home without my candy and my homie Punk you're soft as macaroni I don't think you really know me, homie I ain't going home without my candy and my homie Punk you're soft as macaroni I don't think you really know me, homie 1 Me and Mike hit the street with the mean sweet tooth We were dressed to a T in our Halloween suits Dad said we had to be home before 8 But me and Mike decided we were staying out late It was nine pm, mom was calling me again I said "Mike, don't she understand we're grown men?" Then I ran into his chest and my brain felt pain You already know his name, it's that dumb jerk James I stepped back and I waive my light saber And James pointed over at my pack of Lightsavers I said "No, James, you ain't getting those And if you try to take them, I will break your freaking nose Quit playing James, I ain't even scared" Mike said "That ain't James, bro. James is over there" I said "You're right, and there's Big Blue So if that's them, then who are you?" Hook I ain't going home without my candy and my homie Punk you're soft as macaroni I don't think you really know me, homie I ain't going home without my candy and my homie Punk you're soft as macaroni I don't think you really know me, homie 2 We ran up the street and we came across a bus We climbed up in and I pulled the door shut We walked to the front and we peeked out of the window Nothing but the black night, no sign of the sicko Then suddenly I seen him, he was gonna spill our guts I was praying for my life as he walked past the bus But then my light saber fell over right next to me Crash on the ground and it lit up like a Christmas tree It was so bright lying on the ground Mike Myers must have heard it cause he stopped and turned around He walked over and he peeped through the door And seen my light saber shining brightly on the floor Then me and Mike heard the door open We were filled up with so much fear, we were frozen Then Mike Myers climbed up onto the bus Me and Mike were both trapped, he was gonna butcher us Hook I ain't going home without my candy and my homie Punk you're soft as macaroni I don't think you really know me, homie I ain't going home without my candy and my homie Punk you're soft as macaroni I don't think you really know me, homie 3 At the very last second, we escaped from the bus Then we ran up to the school but the doors were locked shut I told Mike hurry, go and get some help I'll be fine here on my own, I can fight this dude myself Then my homeboy Mike ran out into the night I told Mike Myers dog, you ain't very bright Don't you know that you're messing with your life You don't bring no knife to a light saber fight Then I knocked that big ole knife right out his hand I can't even lie, I was feeling like the man Then he pulled a light saber right out of his cuppered alls Swung it against my arm and he cut it clean off I couldn't believe it, my arm was on the ground I needed a hand and nobody was around My last thought as he choked me up against the door Only one way out, I gotta use the force Hook I ain't going home without my candy and my homie Punk you're soft as macaroni I don't think you really know me, homie I ain't going home without my candy and my homie Punk you're soft as macaroni I don't think you really know me, homie